Just a Kiss Goodnight
by Julianna Tala
Summary: Someone once said that dreams are a division between fantasy and reality but when you find the right one, dreams will become your own reality. That's what it felt like to when he and Kayley fell in love with each other. Songfic Song by Lady Antebellum. RR


**Minna-san Kon'nichiwa! Bonjour à tous! Hola a todos! Hello everybody! It's been awhile for me to post something on FF and I thought this would make a great gift for the QFC category for Christmas. I would have posted something earlier but I was super busy lining out the things (Dang financial packet!) I need for uni. So it's offical; I'm going to be studying Criminal Justice in just a few short weeks. YAY!**

**So for the Disclaimer:...Meh, You know the drill. As for the song, the lyrics rightfully belong to Lady Antebellum.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lyin' here with you so close to me<br>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
>I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile<strong>

He was right there. Peacefully slumbering the cool night away, an arm lazily and yet somewhat possessively draped over small form, cuddling her close to his. If she could squint just a little in the darkness, she would see the small smile that was tugging on his lips. A smile that would make her heart squeeze and her breath short with feelings that she knew she couldn't fight. _Tomorrow couldn't come any faster, could it?_ She thought as she was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat and the wind that was blowing softly outside her bedroom window.

**I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<strong>

A hooting owl woke him from his sleep, his pale unfocused eyes flickering across the room to only find the familiar darkness surrounding his eyes as he blinked the lethargy away. He wondered briefly on where he was as he was not used to waking up in, what felt like, a bed before a soft sigh whispered through the dark. Feeling the familiar warmth and breath of his soon-to-be-wife laying next to him, he relaxed. _I've never been this close to anyone before, not since my sight left me and I renounced Camelot for the Forbidden Forest._ He thought as he brought a hand to her head and began to stroke the loose strands.

All these feelings he felt for her, it was so hard to believe that all this happened in the short time they were together. It seemed to happen so fast as he recalled what had transpired after they were knighted.

**We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow  
>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<br>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
>And I don't want to mess this thing up<br>No, I don't want to push too far  
>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<br>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life **

**So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**

[Flashback]

_After being knighted and galloping off into the fields _(I **know. A little cliché but bear with me**)_ they had finally settled into the familiar surroundings of the Forbidden Forest. Still so unfamiliar to it, she let him take her hand and guide her through all the twists and turns of the reputed woods, avoiding the slightest of dangers that only he was able to see. _

**I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right**

_After a while, they had arrived at a small cabin with stone walls and chimney with a wood and straw roof. He told her that Ayden had led him here almost the first night he came to live in the forest. After a couple of weeks living in the homely cabin to strengthen their bond with each other (_**Not in that sense people**) _they decided to return Lady Julianna's home to announce their engagement and to live out the rest of their lives as knights and as a family there. Lady Julianna was only thrilled that her loveable adventurous daughter was settling down with a man that was enough of an opposite of her to keep her head on the grounds, and was glad that they were going to be living on the farm, seeing as the Forbidden Forest was not a place to raise a family._

_The only complication was that soon-to-bride was complaining about being pestered about the smallest of things for the wedding; though she was always stopped with a heart-searing kiss from her soon-to-be-husband._

[End of Flashback]

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**

He was pulled out of his contemplation when the tiniest of voices called to him. "Garrett?"

"What is it, Kayley?" He answered with his own question, the hand on her hair never stopping its stroke.

He heard her sigh before continuing, "Is it wrong for me to think that this is all just a dream? That I'm going to wake up any moment as soon as I realize the truth?" He could feel the hand on his shirt tighten its hold and her body press more into his, as if making sure he wasn't apparition made of stardust and moonlight.

"No it's not." He brought the hand that was on her head to cup her chin, raising her forehead to press a chaste kiss to it. "I probably think of that notion more than you do, that a beautiful, courageous, stubborn, and loving woman could actually love someone like me. But I always keep reminding myself that this isn't a dream and that we're not going to wake up soon and find ourselves back to our own separate lives." He felt smile creep onto his face and he had a good hunch that she was smiling as when he felt her relax.

It was quiet again and he thought she fell asleep again when he heard, "I can't sleep."

His hand resumed its place on her head. "Try to. You will need your rest for tomorrow. Think that least now you know that the truth is finally better than your dreams."

**No, I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave<br>But you'll be in my dreams  
>Tonight, tonight, tonight<br>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright  
><strong>

Pretty soon, Garrett felt her relax and her breath even out as she finally said, "The wedding can't come soon enough," before falling asleep.

After a few moments, he relaxed the hold he had her slightly as he reached for the blanket and brought it closer to cover them. Soon enough he too felt the call to sleep. "I couldn't agree more, _grá_*****." He whispered as he lightly traced her face, starting from where her hair meets the skin of her forehead, to the small dips of her eyes and dainty nose, to stop on the softness of her lips.

**Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight<strong>

Removing his thumb from her lips, he placed a soft but sweet kiss that seemed last forever before pulling back. There will be plenty of time for _that_ after tomorrow. He wanted to do this right. Settling into the bed and around her, he let a small whisper that no one but the night air heard. "Goodnight, Kayley."

* * *

><p><strong>*-GaelicIrish for love. I realize that Camelot was actually in Britian, but when I first saw this movie ( I was what eight, nine?) I thought it was somewhere in Scotland or Ireland. Plus, I couldn't help adding it in.  
><strong>

**And scene! Hope everybody enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it out. By the way, I've just signed up with Deviant Art, so if you want to find me, my username is the same just without the space between the name.**

**Please leave a nice review and hope y'all have a great Christmas and Happy Holidays.  
><strong>


End file.
